How do you feel about being High Queen?
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: First of the Narnia one-shots for my story Forever is Only the Beginning! Peter/Lyra
1. Chapter 1

How do you feel about being a High Queen?

Lyra sat in her chair and tried to focus on the canvas in front of her. She was attempting to visualize the picture before she painted it. It wasn't abnormal for the eldest princess to be seen with paint on her face or in her hair with a paintbrush stuck behind her ear. Peter didn't seem to mind so no one else really minded.

Peter was out and about with the other royal males while Lucy and Selene were out riding. Susan was seated in a chair by the window sewing. The oldest Queen glanced out the glass every few minutes in hopes of seeing the men return.

It had been four and a half years since their defeat of the White Witch and her army. And all of Narnia was settling into itself once again and returning to its previous peace and beauty. Some were even beginning to call it the Golden Age.

Lyra reached for her brush and dipped it in paint as she began. She focused on the swirling colors of the ocean and the pristine walls of the castle. The jutting edge of the cliff and the greenness of the trees.

"You look very absorbed," someone said behind her.

Lyra jumped out of her chair and turned to see a smirking Selene and Lucy right behind her. Both had mud on the bottoms of their skirts and their hair was entangled from being windblown. Lyra smiled at them as they came over and observed her painting.

"It's amazing, Ly," Selene said in awe.

Lyra grinned, "Thank you."

Just then a herald came in. "Your Majesties, High King Peter and his company have returned." The four females quickly left the room and practically ran to the entrance hall as the men arrived. The moment Peter came into view Lyra's face brightened as she went and hugged him.

"I missed you," he whispered. The young king's blue eyes were alight with adoration and love as he stared down at her.

"More than you'll ever know," Lyra whispered back as she kissed his pink cheek. Peter grinned down at her and caught her chin between his thumb and index finger. He gently pressed his lips to hers causing her to close her eyes and lean into his strong body.

"Ahem," someone cleared the throat causing the two to part but luckily they were not the only ones. The castle butler, a fawn named Jock, stood stiffly. "Your Majesties, lunch is served."

Peter chuckled, "Thank you, Jock," before glancing at Lyra and holding his arm out to her. "Shall we."

Lyra smiled, "Yes, we shall."

The eight royals settled in for lunch as the men recounted their story of their visit to Archenland to see its king who was having some trouble with the Calormen. "Unless a full-scale attack happens, we will not launch a war on the Calormen," Edmund finished from his seat next to Selene.

Peter nodded, "It is no use involving ourselves unless a real war is declared." After a bit of dessert Peter suddenly stood up. "Lyra, would you care for a walk along the shore."

"Of course," Lyra agreed slightly taken aback but happy to do so. She accepted Peter's arm and the two wandered down to the beach in comfortable silence.

About halfway across the warm sand, Peter suddenly stopped and turned to Lyra. He looked kind of nervous. "Lyra, you know I love you, right?" This wasn't the first time he'd said this to her. He'd told her how much he loved her many times but something in the way he said it was different this time.

"Of course, Pete. And I love you just as much," Lyra replied with a slightly hesitant smile.

Peter nodded, "I know . That's what I'm counting on."

"Peter, what are you trying…" Lyra trailed off as Peter got down on one knee, holding her left hand. Lyra gasped, wide-eyed, "…to say?"

Peter gazed deeply into her emerald eyes, "Lyra, I really think I've been in love with you since the day we got on the platform in the middle of the country. The last four years have been the happiest times of my life. You're like the rock that keeps me sane and I want to be truly yours. So, will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?"

Lyra forced back the tears and nodded with a grin as she ran a hand trough Peter's golden hair, "Yes."

Peter fished a small diamond ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger before standing and pulling her into a mind blowing kiss. Lyra couldn't have been happier, neither could her fiancée. Peter pressed his forehead to hers once they parted, "How do you feel about being High Queen?"

Lyra smirked, "I think I can handle it." A loud cheer rose up from just beyond them and the two looked up to see their siblings clapping and cheering for them, having watched the whole thing. The couple just laughed lightly at the antics, too caught up in the moment to truly care that they'd been spied on.

Preparations were immediately set out and Lyra was pulled into a whirl of planning that she hardly saw Peter. Seemingly the whole of Narnia was invited and even some of the more distinguished people of the surrounding lands. Lyra was a huge ball of nerves but only one thought kept her from bolting at the idea of so many people watching her, and that was Peter would be waiting at the end of the aisle for her.

On the day of the wedding, Lyra stood in her room with her siblings and Lucy and Susan. Her dress was pale gold and absolutely beautiful. Selene, Lucy, and Susan were dressed in pale pink and smiling happily. Harry was to be the ring bearer and Erik had offered to walk Lyra down the aisle since their father was, well, not present.

Besides her obvious excitement, Lyra had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was missing from today. All her friends and siblings were here but where were their parents? Why couldn't she remember?

"Lyra, it's time," Erik told her and she hugged all of them before taking Erik's arm and descending down to the throne room.

Lyra loved the look on Peter's face when he saw her slowly walking towards him. He looked like a child on Christmas or a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Lyra was sure the love in his eyes was reflected in hers. They'd asked Orieus to conduct the ceremony and he'd happily obliged.

The ceremony was short and simple. Just like the two of them. But nevertheless, it made them man and wife and pledge their love for each other.

Lyra's favorite part of the wedding was the ball afterwards and she had every excuse to be in Peter's arms as long as she liked instead of having to share him with other females at some of the other balls. "So, how is my lovely wife doing this fine evening?" Peter asked, grinning as they danced a slow waltz.

Lyra beamed with pure happiness, "Happier than I've ever been in my life, my handsome husband."

Peter gently kissed her lips in a long, slow, loving kiss. Lyra was so lost in his embrace that she barely noticed all the people around them awing at their display of affection. The now High King and Queen were oblivious and truly enraptured with each other, simply basking in their pure love.


	2. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
